Yoko's Day With Mother
by BluePuffyCat
Summary: When Yoko is given the chance to be out for the day, he plans to use it the best he can. But his plans change when Kurama's mother sees him. Now he's stuck spending the day with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoko's Day With Mother**

The battle had been long and hard. But they had won. It was a few mid-C-class level demons that had broken though the barrier looking for a good time. What they had found was the Spirit team waiting for them. The battle had been more like a spar, but none of them had taken it seriously. They had only received a few scrapes and several cuts nothing, serious, except for Kurama. The fox had decided to let Yoko out for a little fun during the fight, but had been hit with a strange attack knocking him unconscious.

For this reason Hiei was climbing up the tree outside Kurama's window, silver blocking half his view. Pulling himself and, the still unconscious, silver fox though the window, Hiei then tossed Yoko on the bed and a blanket on top for him. Then scribbling a quick note in the common Miakia language, then disappearing from sight back out the window.

As the sun shone through the still open window, Yoko cracked open an eye before rolling on his stomach and standing on all fours and stretching like a cat. After popped his back in several places, Yoko sat back on his heels blinking a few times taking in the room around him.

'Wait...Room?'

Looking around the room again, Yoko took in the small setting that was Kuramas room. He had never been in the Kits room before, only looked through his eyes. Taking notice of a slip of paper sitting on the bedside table, in the organized room, Yoko picked it up and read:

Yoko

we do not know why but you are stuck that way until it wears off or we find a way to change you. Just stay in the room and DO NOT leave.

Hiei

"I get to be in charge...for...who nows how long! Screw staying here!" Yoko yelled, climbing out of Kuramas bed and heading for his dresser. Pulling a nicer shirt from the draw, Yoko removed his upper tunic replacing it with the shirt. Pulling open another draw, this one holding pants, he pulled out a pair trying to put them on. Then they don't fit right he pulled them back off and throwing them across the room, then continued to search the draws.

Finally settling for a pair of sweat pants, Yoko left the bedroom in search of more exceptionable pair of pants. He was a youko, that meant appearance means everything when trying to get lyed. Casing future plans to the back of his mind for a later time, Yoko opened the door to a bedroom, spotting a pile of clothes sitting on a bed. Grabbing a pair of jeans off the bottom of the pile, knocking the rest of the clothes to the floor, he nearly ripped the sweat pants on and replacing them with the baggy jeans.

'Not as tight as I would like,but it'll have to do.' Yoko thought, pulling the loose space of the jeans back and wrapped the extra slightly around to get a tight view of them before releasing them and turning. 'Oh...shit...'

There in the doorway stood Shiori, Kurama's mother.

"Who...Who are you?"

"...I know your son..."

"Which one? The older or younger?"

'Shit...again...Was the Kit older or younger?' Going with a shot in the dark Yoko answered, "Older..."

I know it's short, but I had this whole chapter written before I even finished my last story. Only it got deleted and I lost the hand written copy. I only receantly got over it enough to try and rewrite it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoko's Day with Mother**

"Oh, well that's nice. He doesn't really have a lot of friends. What's your name?"

"They called me Yoko."

"Hm…I don't think I've heard of you. Where did the two of you meet?"

Thinking quickly and sly like the fox is Yoko replied, "We mail each other. I was coming into town so I thought I would come for a visit. I called him when I got here, but he said something about a friend needing him and to just wait here for him."

Taking Yoko's explanation for what it was, Shiori asked, "But, what were you doing going through my house and taking my husbands clothes?"

"Um…I …spilt a drink all over my clothes. I didn't think you'd mind. I was going to bring them back." Yoko stumbled to explain. "But don't worry about me I'll be fine here until your son gets back."

"Don't be ridiculous. I was just about to head out to town, why don't you join me?" Shiori offered.

"What!? I mean, no that's ok. I wouldn't want to ruin your day."

"Nonsense, I would love the company."

The streets of Tokyo (1) were crowded and exciting that day, as people push and shoved their way through the busy walkways.

"Isn't this nice a day out, and its always better with company." Shiori said, as she and Yoko walked into the large multi story mall. "Now, what would you like to do first?"

"Well, I would really like to get some new clothes. But, I didn't bring any money with me. I left it in my wallet in my other pants." Yoko casually said, seeing a store with many young, to older, teens buy lots of tight and reveling clothes.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll buy you the clothes now and you can pay me back later. Now, with store would you like to go to?"

"How about that one?" Yoko suggested, pointing to the store he had been eying.

"Oh, no. That store has the most revealing clothes. No, we can go to a much better store. Come." Shiori said, grabbing Yokos arm and pulling him away from the store.

"But,….I like revealing….."

"Now this is more like it." Shiori said stopping in front of K Mart (2). "They have nice respectable clothes here."

"But, I want to get laid! Not look 'respectable.'!" Yoko nearly yelled, making several people turn and look at the struggling fox still being dragged around by some woman.

"What?! How old are you? 17? 18? Besides you're not ever married."

"First off I'm a thou…. 21 years old. And I just got out of a bad relationship, that's why I came to visit your son."

"What does visiting my son have to do with this?"

"He was going to show me around. Take me to a few good clubs to try and find someone." Yoko explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you're trying to tell me that coming out of a bad relationship gives you the right to go and do anyone you like? If so then that is completely absurd."

"See this is why I didn't want to come with you. Now if you will excuse me, I will be going to find hot, clingy, exposing clothes that I can pick someone up with." Yoko ranted, turning to walk away before he had finished.

"How are you going to do that with no money?"

"I…"Yoko was stumped. That human woman had actually stumped _the_ Yoko Kurama! He couldn't just tell her he would steal them, she would turn him in. Or worse nag him to death about how it's wrong. "Fine, I'll come with you."

"I might not approve of what you're here for. But, you're not my child so I have no say in the matter. I was young once to, I know how it is." Shiori said, walking up to Yoko and leading the way back to the store Yoko first wanted to go to.

"I have one thing to say to that. Ew."

(1) I can't remember if they live in Tokyo. I haven't watched it in forever. So they do in this.

I know this took forever, but I lost my net. The only places I have to post at now are the library and school. It'll be the library for a while though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoko's Day with Mother**

"This is just too bizarre."

"You're the one that wanted to come to this store." Shiori said, taking a shirt off one of the racks.

"Well, ya. But not with you here with me! It's just kinda weird." Yoko complained, looking through some jeans, hoping to find some tighter ones.

"Next time bring your own money and you won't have to have me follow you around. Now go try these on," Shiori ordered, placing several shirts in Yoko's arms. "What size pants do you wear?" she asked, now looking through the rack of pants Yoko had been browsing.

"I don't know what size I wear. Just get four different sizes that are smaller then these." Yoko replied, looking for the dressing room. "Where is the stupid dressing room!?"

"Over there in the back of the store." Shiori casually said, not looking up from her current task.

"Oh, right."

"Yoko are you in here?"

"Ya, last stall."

Walking to the last stall Shiori knocked on the door and said, "Here are some pants. Put them on with one of the shirts and come out to let me see."

"What are you, my mother?" Yoko replied, reaching out and taking the pants. 'Actually she kinda is, isn't she…?' he thought coming out of the changing stall. "How do I look?"

It was a stupid question really. Because he knew that he looked hot! Tight dark jeans, and a black tank top, that didn't quite cover his stomach, with black fishnet under it. Black usually wasn't his color, but it contrast his hair, and tail, nicely.

"Oh my! If you can't find someone in that, then something is wrong. Hell, if I wasn't married I'd date you." Shiori said, giving Yoko a twice over.

"Did…Did you just cuss?"

"I may be a mother, but I was a teenager once too. I did everything you do now. Cuss, dress trashy, you know the usual."

"Again, that's just kinda weird." 'She like my mom, I don't want to know that.'

"Right, well is there anything else you want to get?" Shiori asked, paying him no mind at all.

"No, this is fine. Wait, maybe some other shoes. These tennis shoes don't go with it." Yoko replied, going back into the changing stall.

"Well, get you some shoes somewhere else. Bring the clothes out with you, I'll be waiting outside."

"Right."

After a quick change back, Yoko walked back out into the main part of the store were Shiori was waiting, looking through a spinning display of jewelry. "Oh, there you are," Shiori said seeing Yoko walking up to her, "Let me check out then we can leave."

Spinning the display twice, Yoko got a good look at all of the jewelry the store had for sell. Having seen a silver choker with an American letter of 'F' hanging on it, he gave it another good spin before walking away over to Shiori.

"Ready? Let's go then." Shiori said, walking away from the sales counter and towards the door. "Do you want to change and put your other clothes in the car?"

"Hu? Oh, ya that sounds good." Yoko said, following after Shiori out of the store, sporting his shiny new "collar".

"So where is the best place to look at some ass?" Yoko asked, sporting his new, tight wardrobe.

"I would say the food court would be a good place to start. It's getting close to the lunch-hour rush, and lots of people go there to eat. But we have to hurry, or we won't get a table without having to kill someone." Shiori replied, walking towards the food court on the other side of the mall.

"What like killing someone would be that difficult?" Yoko mumbled back. Once there he asked, "Can we get something to eat too? I didn't eat breakfast."

"Ya, grab a table and I'll get us something to eat. Anything particular?"

"No, just get me whatever you're having. I already see my first prey." Yoko replied, eyes glowing and tail flipping left and right brushing the floor.

A tall dark haired man, stood in line at a nearby food stand, completely oblivious to the lust filled eyes following his every move.

"Right, well you enjoy your eye candy, while I get the food." Shiori said turning to head to a food stand across the other side of the group of tables. "Oh, and if you get him over here, get his number. Because I'm not going to eat while you're flirting." At that statement she was out of ear shot.

"How did she even know? I never said anything about finding a guy…" Yoko said out loud, before turning his attention back on his current prey. "Hey cutie, come here a second." The man he had been watching stopped looked around him then straight back into Yoko's eyes." Ya, you. Come here, I want to talk to you."

The man came over and set his tray of food down before taking a set himself. "What do you want? I'm on lunch break and only have about less then a hour." The guy replied, obviously wanting to get on with his lunch.

"Then I'll only ask for your number and maybe a date tonight? Does that make up for the time I'm taking from your lunch?"

"Not really…how about a lay instead? I would only guess that the "F" stands for fuck, maybe?"

"Actually, it stands for "Foxy". But, a fuck works too. So, what time do you get off?" Yoko purred, letting his tail brush up against the guy's leg.

"Wouldn't you want my name before you got the time I get off? And it's Yoshihito Hishinuma by the way, and I get off at 6:30, if you let me finish my lunch break on time. So what's your name fox-boy?"

"It's Yoko, Yoko Kurama."

"Well before I go I have one more question for you Yoko."

"Shoot…"

"How did you know I was gay?"

"I just knew."

Well, I'm done with another chapter and I started on the next story. It'll be a Naruto story, KakashixIrukaxMystery. I got writers block and started working on something else. Anyway, I'm also working on longer chapters, about 1,000 words a page. Well, I got to go. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoko's Day with Mother**

Yoshihito looked around the many tables surrounding them and noticed the strange looks glancing towards Yoko. "You do realize that you're drawing lots of attention to yourself with those clothes and your lovely ears and tail."

"Yes I know. I like attention."

"Well what's with the tail and ears anyway?" Yoshihito asked, taking a bite of a few fries that had been on his tray.

"They make me look sexy, don't you agree?" Yoko asked, rubbing his tail up Yishohito leg. "And there good for teasing people." his tail now wrapped under his thigh, the very tip of his furry appendage barely brushing the other mans clothed groin.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have lunch Yoko." Shiori said, setting a tray with food covering it on the table. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Yoshihito. I'll see you later Yoko. And here's my number, call me later." Yoshihito said, handing Yoko a piece of paper before grabbing his tray and leaving to sit elsewhere.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare him off. I hope I didn't ruin your chances."

"I doubt you did. After all he gave me his number." Yoko said, smirking as he unwrapped his burger and took a bite.

"I suppose you're right. So what are your plans for night, other then meeting up with Yoshihito of course?" Shiori asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"To get laid, and then come back to your place. Who knows if I get back soon enough then maybe me and you could have a go." Yoko joked, cocking an eyebrow and giving a sexy smirk.

Laughing Shiori said, "As nice as that sounds I'm afraid I'm married. And I don't think my husband would like that."

"Then I'll hire a hit man to get rid of him. Then you and me can run off together." Yoko proclaimed, before biting into a fry.

"As generous as that is, I would rather keep my husband. But thank you for the offer; I'll keep it in mind."

The playful game of words and love was over and they continued eating in silence fo r several minutes before Yoko asked, "Shiori which one do you think is hotter? That one or that one?" he pointed to two different men at two different tables to the left of them.

"That one…"

The day had been a rather good one if Yoko had to say so. Three different numbers, two being dates tonight and one tomorrow. Yes, defiantly a good day.

"Who do you have your date with first? Yoshihito or Hikaru?" Shiori asked as they walked back into the house.

"I have an early date with Hikaru at 5 and I thought I might meet up with Yoshihito around 7 at some club he wanted to take me. I don't think I'll be able to get with Ichiro. I might have to leave tomorrow." Yoko said, collapsing on the couch.

"It's about 3:30 now. Aren't you going to get ready soon?"

"I might take a quick shower, but other then that, no."

"Now I can't let you go out in the same clothes you've been in all day. Which is why I took the liberty of buying you these clothes." Shiori said reaching into one of the bag she had carried in with her.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I mean, it might not even fit." Yoko replied, both touched and horrified that she bought him clothes.

"Well if they don't fit then well go back to the mall and get the right size. Now, go try them on." Shiori ordered, handing him a bag with clothes in it.

Going up stairs, Yoko returned minutes later wearing his new new clothes. A sleeveless black leather zip up shirt, only zipped half way up, with a white fishnet shirt underneath. Black, just tight enough, jeans with white belts and straps around the waist and legs.

"My don't you look hot. Now that is a proper date outfit." Shiori commented when Yoko struck a pose for her.

"You know Shiori we should take a picture together. That way you will never forget me. Although that's kinda hard to do already." Yoko said, giving himself a once over.

"Of course, I would love to take a picture with you. Let me get my camera." Shiori said getting up and going up stair to her room to get a camera.

Once she was out of sight, Yoko dug in his pocket and pulled out a small crystal fox he had swiped from one of the stores they had been in today. He had planned to keep it, but Shiori had been really nice to him. He really hadn't expected that really, with his own experience of 'motherly love'.

"I'm back. Now how would you like to take this picture?" Shiori asked, coming back down stair with her camera in hand.

"Is it one of those new digital ones?" Yoko asked, setting the little fox on the coffee table.

"Yes, why?"

"Set the timer thing on it then come over here and we'll take it like that." Yoko suggested, going to stand in front of the window.

"Ok, it's set. Ready? Here we go!" Shiori said, setting the timer then pressing the button. She quickly went over to where Yoko was standing, lined up with the camera, and stood next to him. A moment before the camera took the picture Yoko bent and sweep Shiori off her feet and into his arms bridal type. A look of surprise and shock was on Shiori's face as the flash went off taking their picture. "Yoko, what'd you do that for?" she demanded.

"You should know by now that I don't do anything the normal way." Yoko laughed, setting Shiori on the floor.

Walking over to the where the camera sat on a shelf, she pressed the browse button to look at the picture. As she had guess the camera had caught her in Yoko's arms looking at him in pure surprise, as he grinned on towards the camera.

"I like it. Give a copy to your son to send me. Oh, by the way I got you something." Yoko said, turning back to the table and getting the crystal fox. "Here.", he said handing it to her.

"Oh, Yoko it's lovely. But how did you get this, I thought you said you had no money."

"I don't. This guy saw me staring at it in the store and offered to buy it for me. How could I say no to that?" Yoko asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Did you get his number too?" Shiori joked, as she turned the fox in her hand.

"No, he wasn't as cute as the other three whose numbers I had."

"What am I going to do with you?"

Done! YA! Sorry it took awhile I'm technically grounded right now. So, ya…. But this is almost done. It's only a short story anyway. Another chapter or two. So enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I marked this story as Teen. But after talking and brain storming with my friend Charisma-Spin (whom I'm dedicating this story to) we came up with a part where Yoko is having sex. It's not detailed or anything; this is just a warning about that.**

**Yoko's Day with Mother**

Walking out of a moderate size apartment building, Yoko zipped his jacket up half way. He had just finished his first "date" and had called one of his "man toys" to come get him. Which one did he call again?

"Hey, Yoko! Over here." a familiar voice called from the near by curb.

"Yoshihito, you made it!" Yoko called back as he walked to the car and climbed into the passengers' side of the black car. "Oh my gosh, I love your car! It's so cool and has that sporty, tough guy kind of feel to it." Yoko commented.

"Well, thanks Yoko. But, it's sort of an old car so it's not as nice as it use to be."Yoshihito bragged. "So, what do you say to going and getting something to eat?"

"That sounds great! But nowhere to nice, I'm not really dressed for the occasion." Yoko joked, as he flipped some of his hair over his shoulder and shifted in his seat to 'get more comfortable'.

"Don't worry I know just the place."

Half an hour later found Yoko and Yoshihito sitting in the back seat of Yoshihito's car waiting for their food. The waitress had just left the window a moment ago with their order and had said it could be awhile because they had just missed a rush and they would have to make more of certain things.

"I hope you don't find me cheap 'cause of this." Yoshihito said, putting his arm across the top of Yoko's set and looking at him as he talked.

"Of course not. I asked you to take me to a less fancy place after all." Yoko purred, setting his right hand on Yoshihito's upper thigh. "Besides I'd rather sit in your car with you then in some crowded restaurant."

"Well...um...I'm enjoy this to. But,..um... What do you want to do while we wait?" Yoshi stuttered as Yoko's hand moved up and down his thigh.

"I'm _up_ for anything really. What do you want to do?" Yoko asked in his ever smooth and charming tone, accompanied by his prized smile.

"Oh...um...Well, we could listen to the radio for awhile if you want?" Yoshi offered.

"Yeah, that's fine I guess." Yoko agreed, again giving his winning smile.

"Right then." Yoshihito mumbled as he leaned up towards the front of the car towards to radio. He couldn't quite reach the radio sitting, but slightly standing and leaning between the two front sets he could easily reach the buttons for the radio. "What do you want to listen to?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder at Yoko who at that moment was staring at his butt.

Not even turning his gaze to look at him, Yoko waved his hand in a dismissing manner and continued to stare as he replied, "Whatever you want to listen to is fine."

"Right." Yoshi mumbled back embarrassingly back as a blush spread across his cheeks as he turned on the radio and put it on a modern rock station.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Yoko asked, when Yoshihito sat back down next to him.

"I'm learning to take over my father's company actually. I'm going to take over in a few years." Yoshi bragged.

"Really? So I'm on a date with a future CEO, how exciting." Yoko replied as he placed his hand back on Yoshihtio's thigh to run his fingers over.

"Um…Yeah I guess so. So, what do you do for a living?" Yoshi asked back, squirming slightly from Yoko's traveling fingers.

"Oh, I don't work. I'm still in school, second year of college." Yoko replied.

"That's...um…That's cool."

"You know, you're probably the slowest moving guy I've ever gone on a date with." Yoko randomly stated.

"What? What does that….It's not a bad thing is it?" Yoshi asked as he looked down to hide his blush, unsuccessfully.

"No, I think it's kinda cute." Yoko replied before placing a small kiss on his cheek. Lifting his hand from its place on Yoshihito's thigh, Yoko cupped his chin in his palm and turned his face towards him. "Just too cute." He said before placing another kiss on the corner on his mouth.

Ten minutes later a young waitress, that originally took their order, hesitantly walked towards the car. Loud music could be heard from the inside, the windows had a hardly visible amount of fog covering them, and it was easy to tell what was happening with out all the other suspicious hints. But the occasional rock of the car was the enlightenment to everyone of what was happening.

'What am I suppose to do?' the waitress thought to herself as she stood several feet away with the cars order of food.

A ring for a cell phone sounded from the floor causing Yoshihito to slightly jolt from his place under Yoko.

Yoko, who had not stopped his thrusting, turned an ear towards the floor. Leaning down some Yoko reached an arm down and fumbled through the clothes on the floor finding the ringing phone hanging out of Yoshihito pants pocket. Bringing the phone to eye level Yoko pushed the answer button.

"…Wait?! What are you doing?!"

"Hello?" Yoko asked bringing the phone to his ear.

"_Hello, Yoshi dear. It's your mother."_

"Oh, hey mother." Yoko said, lifting an eyebrow down at Yoshihito, who had begun to struggle to sit up but was stopped from Yoko's other hand holding him down.

"_Yoshi I need you to bring our car home in about an hour. And on the way home pick up your fathers foot cream." _Yoshi's mother continued.

"Sure, no problem. Anything else?" Yoko asked, covering Yoshihitos mouth as a rather loud moan came from him.

"_Yes, don't forget that you have to go see that specialist tomorrow about that rash you seeming to keep getting. And when are you going to get yourself a girlfriend? You're father and I aren't getting any younger you know."_

"Ok, I'll be sure to tell him. Bye." Yoko said before closing the phone ending the call. Looking down at Yoshihito, whose mouth was still covered and a blush could be seen around his hand, Yoko grinned uncovering his mouth. "Don't give me that look."

Yoshihito angrily, as possible, stared up at Yoko. "Why did… you do… that? ...That could….have been any….one." he complained through his moans.

"Yeah, but it was just you're Mom. Now shut up and let me finish."

Several minutes later Yoko was pulling on his shirt while looking in the floor for his pants. "There you are you sneaky thing you." He said when he seen his pants sitting in the front set.

"Um…what…what now?" Yoshihito asked as Yoko leaned up to get his pants.

"Well, I personally have been kinda freaked out by your parents and I am leaving. You can stay here and get dressed, or go get your father's foot cream and a girlfriend for all I care. Later." Yoko bluntly stated as he climbed out of the back set and slammed the door behind him.

"Um…sir?" Came the small, nervous voice of the waitress.

"Oh yeah….I forgot about the food. Here I'll take that…" Yoko replied taking the tray of food for the girl, "…And the guy in the car will be paying for it." Yoko then walked away and out of the parking lot, munching on some of the treats that littered the tray.

The girl watched Yoko leave before turning to the car and knocking on the window. The window rolled part way down, just enough to see Yoshihito's eyes. "Um…Sir, the man you where just with said you would be paying for the food he just took."

"What?! You mean he took it all?" Yoshihito asked, in a near yell. Sighing he said, "Fine how much is it?"

"It's 14.65, Sir."

"Right, hang on." Yoshihito said as his eyes vanished from the crack in the window to find his wallet from the floor

"Damn it! He took my wallet! The basterd…" was heard yelled throughout the parking lot, when Yoshihito had realized that Yoko had taken his wallet, then left him for the bill.

Ok, hi….I know I was gone like…all summer, BUT I do have an excuse! A good one too! First my internet was taken so I had to use my brothers when we went over to visit, then that computer broke, so my other brother, that's in college, let us use his laptop….but the power cord broke. And now schools starting again so I can post stuff there…. Oh, and I know that it skipped from Yoko kissing the guy to them doing it, but I'm really bad at scenes leading up to sex, sex scenes, and you would think I was better at them where I read them all the time…..But whatever hope you enjoyed and the next chapter is out soon I almost have it done.


	6. Chapter 6

Yoko's Day with Mother

**Yoko's Day with Mother**

Collapsing down onto Kurama's bed Yoko dug into his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"Gods I can't believe I topped that loser. Well at least he wasn't broke." Yoko mumbled as he flipped through the several dollars in Yoshihito's wallet. Setting the money on the bed the nosy fox started pulling out several other things.

License, credit card, library card…and…

High school ID!

"The guy's only a fucking kid! I did a fricken' kid…." Yoko gave a sigh and fell back onto the mattress, arm hanging off the side and Id falling to the floor. "Great, now I'm a rapist too…I need a drink."

Yoko rolled off the bed, grabbed the credit card and wallet, and stood flicking several strands of hair over his shoulder. Putting the card back into the wallet and picking up the money off the bed for one more quick count, then into the wallet with the credit card.

Climbing out the window and jumping down, it was more fun after all, Yoko tried thinking of the closes liquor store. 'There's one three blocks away, but it has lots of weird and smelly people around it. So…No. Um…There's another close to the movie theater. Ya! 'Cause then I can see a movie! I'm a genius.'

Yoko walked to the curb and looked both ways looking for a cab. Not seeing one for several moments Yoko crossed the street and started walking down the sidewalk towards downtown. Occasionally he would hear a car and would turn to see if it was a cab, but it never was.

Around where the liquor store, with the smelly people, came into view was then traffic started to pick up, and several cabs could be seen. Stepping out passed parked cars, Yoko lifted his arm to haul a cab. A cab came to screeching halt in front of Yoko for him to get in.

Opening the back set door and climbing in Yoko said to the driver, "That me to the liquor store."

"Um, Sir not to be rude, but the liquor store is right there." The driver replied.

"Not that liquor store. That one has smelly people. No, take me to the one that's down the street from the movie theater." Yoko demanded.

"Yes, sir."

As Yoko's cab pulled up to the sidewalk in font of the liquor, the driver looked into the mirror back towards Yoko and said, "That is 25.64. Do you need me to wait?"

"No you can go. Here." Yoko replied, handing the driver thirty dollars. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, Sir," the driver said as he took the money then drove off down the road.

Yoko turned back towards around facing the stores; he smiled up at the sight of the liquor store. Walking up to the door Yoko pulled it open and headed start for the back to the refrigerated drinks. Looking through the many chooses the fox was thrilled when his eyes landed on a bottle of vodka.

Opening the freezer door Yoko grabbed the bottle and headed for the cashier. Placing the bottle on the counter, he started digging out 'his' wallet grabbed the credit card and held it out for the clerk.

The clerk gave Yoko a curious look before asking, "Who old are you? You know I can't just sell this to you."

"What do I look like a ten year old? I'm fricken' twenty-five!" Yoko complained, throwing the credit card down on the counter.

"I still don't know. You might look old enough, but the ears and tail seem a bit childish." The clerk argued.

"What, you mean a grown man can't go to an anime convention and then on the way home get alcohol? What is this world coming to?" Yoko dramatically explained, getting the attention of several people, even freaked one out enough for him to leave the store.

When the clerk saw the first person leave, and several others looking at them strangely, he quickly grabbed the card off the counter swiped it and bagged the vodka before Yoko could spook any more costumers.

"That's what I thought." Yoko remarked as he grabbed the credit card and bag from the clerk before walking out of the store and back into the street.

Looking to the left and right, Yoko head to the left toward a group of people, chatting and joking in a group. When he was close enough to appear as part of the group he look at each of the men trying to decide which one he would take. But before he could decide which one he wanted someone notice the extra person.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" one of the women in the group asked.

"Um…I'm Yoko. And who are you?" he asked back.

"Ya, I'm not going to tell a stranger my name." She replied back, her conversation with him getting the rest of the groups' attention.

"Well, if you're not going to be polite and return the jester of giving a name then don't ask for one next time." Yoko snapped back.

"Dude, what do you want?" one of the men in the group asked crudely.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if any of you nice looking guys wanted to go to the movies with me?" Yoko smoothly asked.

Most of the group remained fairly quiet, but several of the men started to snicker and jostle one of the other men on the far side from Yoko. From some of the comments that Yoko could make out the dark haried guy had noticed him when he walked out of the store and thought he was cute.

"So, do you want to go?" Yoko asked looking right at the guy.

"Oh, um…Sure. If you guys don't mind me ditching you that is?" the man said as he looked around the group. Most of the group snickered or urged him to go; several gave him small pushes towards Yoko.

"Great!" Yoko yelled, as he grabbed the other mans wrist and pulled him towards the movie theater. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Hiromu. Yours was Yoko, right?" the guy asked nervously.

"Yap. Now, before we go on this date, you should know that tonight is my last day in town. So there really won't be a second date. Hope that's ok." Yoko explained. Just because he was a 'heartless' demon didn't mean that he was a complete asshole, and would let the guy think there was a chance at a second date.

"That's fine I guess. So what movie are we going to see?" Hiromu asked when Yoko stopped in front of the theater.

"Hu, I don't know. I didn't really think of that. What do you want to see?"

"Well, this one is supposed to be good." Hiromu said pointing to one of the adventure movies that was to play in several minutes.

"Okay." Yoko replied as he pulled out his stolen wallet.

Walking into the screen room that was to show their movie, Yoko and Hiromu sat in last row towards the middle. Between the two they had a large popcorn, two large Cokes, and several boxes of candy.

"Here hold this." Yoko ordered, as he handed Hiromu the popcorn, with a box of some kind of sour candy sitting on top. He then leaned over and pulled a brown paper bag up from around the floor. Taking the lid off his Coke, Yoko carefully got all the ice out of his drink taking it down to about half, before opening the bag and pulling out his bottle of vodka.

Hiromu stared wide eyed as Yoko poured the vodka into his drink feeling it back up to the top. "Um…I don't think you're allowed to have alcohol in the theater."

"If you've ever had the kind of night I'm having you wouldn't care." Yoko replied as he put the lid back on his cup and took a sip through the straw. "Delicious."

The movie played half way through, with Yoko only going back out for a refill twice, before Hiromu decided to get bold. Or stupid, depending on how you look at it.

Hiromu's arm had been resting across the back of Yoko's chair through most of the movie. As the movie continued through the night he became bolder. From resting him arm across his chair to playing with strands of Yoko's hair to slipping his fingers into his jacket and stroking his chest and neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yoko asked after several minutes of having his neck petted.

"Nothing."

"If you're trying to put the moves on me stop. I'm not in the mood." Yoko stated vacantly before taking another drink of his "soda".

"You can't be telling me that the only reason that you asked me here is to keep you company?" Hiromu stated in disbelief as he moved his fingers farther down Yokos neck, as the demon 'yes'. "Aw, come on." He wined, placing a kiss on Yoko's neck.

"Fine, you want to play? Let's play." Yoko growled as he turned to his new prey.

"Wait?! What?!"

"Well, that was fun." Yoko stated bored, as he picked his drink back up from the floor where he had set it when he started 'playing'.

Three sets over Hiromu sat holding his knees to his chest, slightly rocking back and forth, and mumbling something about never again.


	7. Chapter 7

Yoko's Day With Mother

The window on the second floor slid open followed by a crawled hand that pulled Yoko into the room. He fell over the windowsill with a thump, followed by a snicker and small snort.

"Shhh, don't be so loud. Hey, where'd ya go?" Yoko slurred as he looked around him for his none existent companion. It was close to three in the morning and he had already finished two bottles of his human alcohol. "Oh, well. Now, which bed is the right one?" His vision had doubled sometime after finishing his first bottle but before he finished half his second bottle.

After missing on his first try, which ended with him in the floor next to the bed snorting and giggling in his drunken confusion, he crawled onto the bed and rolled over next to the wall, pulling the covers after him in a tangled mess, before snuggling into the wall to sleep.

"Oh my head…" Yoko moaned as he pressed his face into the wall farther. "…And it's cold."

"_Of course it's cold, you left the damn window open._" came Kurama's calm voice in Yoko's head, making him groan again from the sound.

"Shut up. It's not funny. When'd you wake back up?" Yoko asked as he rolled over, out of the bed and onto the floor, before heading to shut window.

"_Sometime during you drinking adventure at the strip club._"

'Oh, so you woke up for the good part. Look I have a splitting headache, so why don't you just take back over and let me have a nap?' Yoko asked as he laid back down.

"_Well, I do have school so that sounds perfect._"

Yoko quickly lifted his energy to change forms. Once back into Kurama's head Yoko quickly added, "_Oh, and could you give Yoshihito back his student id, thanks._"

"Wait, what? Who's Yoshihito? ...Hey answer me….Yoko?!" Kurama cried.

"Morning Mother." Kurama said as he came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Shuuichi, your home. Where were you yesterday? Your friend, Yoko, came over yesterday to visit you and you weren't here to greet him, let alone spend the day with him like you promised." Shiori scolded as she turned away from the stove where she was making breakfast.

'What is she talking about Yoko?' Kurama asked in a panicked tone.

'_Oh, yeah I hung out with your Mom yesterday. Told her your friend had an emergency or something, I can't remember. Now piss off, I have a headache._' Yoko replied in snappy tone.

"I'm sorry you had to entertain Yoko all day yesterday Mother. Hiei called with an emergency and I couldn't just turn him down." Kurama 'explained' as he sat down at the table. "I called Yoko and told him that I wouldn't be here, so I didn't think he would just show up."

Shiori set a plate with eggs and bacon in front of Kurama as she replied, "Well, as long as you were helping a friend. But, how did you know that I spent the day with Yoko? I just said he came by."

"Oh, I ran into him on my why home last night. We chatted awhile before he went on his way." Kurama explained.

"Right, well hurry up with your breakfast and I'll drop you off at school." Shiori said as she put some dishes in the sink to wash later.

"You don't have to mother. I can walk." Kurama said before taking a bite of his bacon.

"Nonsense, it's on the way to the market anyway." Shiori insisted, as she sat at the table as well to eat her breakfast.

"Yes, Mother."

Kurama's day at school was as uneventful as any other day at school. That is until just after lunch when he heard some upper classman talking about their weekend.

"…Yeah I totally got some over the weekend." One said.

"Whatever. These's no way some girl would sleep with you, Yoshihito." another replied.

"_Oh, that little liar! Hey Kurama, that's the guy you need to give the id back to… I have an idea, repeat after me…_"

"Excuse me, Yoshihito?" Kurama interrupted politely.

"Yeah, what?" Yoshihito replied.

"My cousin wanted me to give this to you." Kurama said as he held out the wallet and school id. "And he wanted me to that you're the worst lay he's ever had and you should get some practice as some others guys uke. Then he might give you another try." After finishing with his little speak, Kurama turned and walked away like nothing happened.

Behind him he heard the Yoshihito's friends snicker and laugh as they made comments on his 'great lay' over the weekend.

"_That's right, you claim to top me and you'll get what's coming. Bitch…_'

Sighing Kurama commented, 'You have very strange taste in men…'

End

Well, that's all there is to this one. Sorry it took so long to put out. I've been reading a lot lately, and I know that's not an excuse but whatever. I've already started on my next story, a Naruto one, so hopely that one will out soon. So till next time, BYE!!


End file.
